


Taking turns

by mieexx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff, Honestly I don't often post this kind of stuff but my friend forced me to upload it, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:38:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mieexx/pseuds/mieexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place around the show ''Right Now'' where Monsta X was in Hong Kong and Shownu had to stay in the hotel. Later Minhyuk had to go back too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking turns

**Author's Note:**

> This work is called ''Taking turns'' for two reasons: reason number 1 you will find out along the way, reason number 2 is that the fic changes narratives. I've tried to put this down as clearly as possible with horizontal lines where the narrative switches.

-Click- ‘’Well that was a strange phone call.’’ Shownu thought. He was just asked whom he most and least wanted to see. What consequences his answers held, he didn’t know. ‘’Well nothing I can do about it now.’’ He laid back on the bed, playing a game on his phone with his right hand and putting his left behind his head.

 

30 minutes later, Shownu heard a knock on the door. He proceeded towards the door, his toy water gun behind his back, and opened it to find Minhyuk standing there, a big smile between two iced coffees.

‘’Hyung! I was sent back to the hotel because you said you wanted to see me most so I got you a coffee.’’ Minhyuk explained with enthusiasm, jumping into the hotel room. Shownu saw his quiet afternoon falling apart and decided that Minhyuk deserved a couple of squirts from the water gun. The younger gave his elder his coffee anyway, wiping the water from his face with his sleeve.

‘’So what did you guys do today?’’ Shownu asked, taking a few sips from his coffee.

‘’Well, we went to the Victoria peak, we had ice cream and then I had to go back.’’ Minhyuk said, showing the pictures he took at the Victoria peak. Shownu nodded in agreement, having nothing to add to this story.

‘’I’m going to take a shower, it was a hot day today, I feel sticky.’’ Minhyuk announced as he got up and walked to the bathroom. Shownu heard the water run as he finished his coffee, laid back on the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

  

* * *

 

15 minutes later Minhyuk returns to find Shownu sleeping peacefully on his bed. Minhyuk leans over Shownu and notices Shownu still has his phone in his hand. He takes the older boy’s phone out of his hand to then put it on the nightstand. Shownu, stirred by the sudden movement, repositions his hand next to his head. Swayed by Shownu’s adorable sleeping pout, Minhyuk decides to curl up next to him. The blonde boy put his head on his hyung’s chest, picked Shownu’s right hand up and put his arm around himself.

He was gone the next minute.

  

* * *

 

Shownu was astonished to find Minhyuk peacefully sleeping on his chest. He stares at the boy who is being tightly embraced by Shownu’s right arm. Shownu watches his chest rise and fall and notices how fluffy Minhyuk’s hair looks, how soft his skin is and how sweet he looks when he’s asleep. Unlike when he is awake. Shownu couldn’t resist stroking the boy’s soft hair and cheek. His hand followed a curl in his hair and went all the way down to edge of his jawline.

  

* * *

 

“Aren’t I cute?” Minhyuk whisperers, catching Shownu completely off guard.

Turning beet red, Shownu quickly pulls his hand back. Minhyuk felt the power this situation gave him, and he intended to make full use of it. He turned to lie on his stomach and put his arms on Shownu. He laid his chin on his arms so his face was so close to the dark-haired boy’s he could feel his nervous breath.

“You know, you’re pretty adorable yourself hyung.” Minhyuk giggled ‘’Especially your ‘’surprised face’’. He grinned a toothy grin up at Shownu, whose entire body had frozen. This motivated Minhyuk to step it up a notch. He kept his arms in the same position but swung one leg over Shownu’s broad body, he now lay completely on top of the older.

‘’What? Don’t you like me anymore?’’ Minhyuk pouted, making sure his aegyo was dripping from his face.

‘’What is it,’’ Minhyuk sat up, tracing Shownu’s body with his hands, lingering on his pecks. ‘’you said you missed me most, you are not showing it.’’ He wiggled his body with his shoulders to give his aegyo full effect. Finally, Shownu reacted, but in a way neither of them expected, or controlled. Minhyuk could feel Shownu’s bulge growing from under him.

Now it was Minhyuk’s turn to be surprised, pleasantly so.

 

* * *

 

The younger boy said nothing. Shownu watched him get up and walk around the bed. Minhyuk then proceeded to turn each and every individual camera in the room off. Shownu put his hand on his bulge, trying to hide it, which made it only worse. When Minhyuk returned he had a menacing smile on his face. He climbed back on the bed and slid his hand under Shownu’s shirt. Shownu gave up and gave in, he leaned forward and kissed Minhyuk’s lips, softly nibbling his lower lip. Minhyuk repositioned himself on Shownu, putting his legs on either side of his hyung. Shownu found it difficult to hold himself back, even stroking the blonde boy’s hair earlier made him realise how much he wanted to hold him. And now he got to feel him, taste him.

They paused for a second to take their shirts of, but quickly after, Minhyuk’s hands were back all over Shownu’s body. His broad shoulders, his nipples, his abs, everything received a squeeze and a stroke. Further down his hands went until they stopped to fiddle with his zipper, Shownu used this opportunity to loosen the zipper of the other. Minhyuk was quicker and stuck his hand all the way down Shownu’s underpants, sending a shock through his body. Not long after, all his clothes were strewn across the floor.

Minhyuk played with Shownu’s member, making sure he was completely hard. The older boy threw his head back in his pillow from pleasure. He then, to return the favour, took of Minhyuk’s pants and underpants and giving his length a couple of strokes to get him going on too. In one rapid movement, he pulled Minhyuk towards him and bit him in the side of his neck. He heard the younger boy gasp for air, Shownu let go and took this moment to throw him underneath him and turn him around.

  

* * *

 

‘’It’s daddy’s turn now.’’ Shownu breathed. Minhyuk lay with his back on the bed, looking up at Shownu. He felt intimidated, yet excited how the dark-haired boy towered over him, his broad shoulders blocking the light coming from ceiling lamp. Shownu dove back down like a bird of prey, sucking, biting into Minhyuk’s skin. Bitemarks were beginning to show on his neck, his arms and pecks. He wrapped his arms around Shownu’s body, holding on for dear life. He dug his nails in and dragged them across his back, leaving dark red scratches. Apart from a couple of grunts, Shownu didn’t comment on any of it, showing what he wanted through his actions.

Shownu sat back up again. He took a fistful of Minhyuk’s blonde hair in his hands and forced him towards his lower abdomen. But not all the way.

‘’Daddy please, I want to taste you.’’ The boy’s beetle black eyes following his member. But Shownu pulled his hair so he couldn’t reach, teasing him for as long as he liked. He looked down, watching Minhyuk’s mouth half open like that, reaching for him, and gave a little smirk.

Finally Minhyuk got what he wanted and he enveloped his mouth around Shownu’s shaft. First he sucked only on the tip, then working his way down, making sure his tongue went around it the whole time. As a reward Shownu growled in elation, a low vibration coming from his stomach. Minhyuk took it all in, feeling how close the older boy was to his release. Out of nowhere, his head was yanked back again by his hair, a sharp pain in his neck. He could feel his saliva dripping down his chin.

‘’Let me give you your release daddy, I want-‘’ He pleaded before he got interrupted.

‘’YOU WILL BE SILENT AND DO AS I SAY!’’ Shownu shouted down at him. This caused Minhyuk’s eyes to grow wider and Shownu’s muscles to tense up even more. He could see how much his leader enjoyed this power.

‘’Outside you may have your smart mouth but in here you do as I say and don’t even think about talking back.’’ This shut Minhyuk up.

Shownu threw him back on the bed and walked to his nightstand, taking out a bottle of lube and royally smeared some on his manhood and right hand. Minhyuk watched Shownu’s frame loom up in front of him. Next, his big hands grabbed his hips and pulled him to the edge of the bed. Shownu put one finger inside of him, slowly going in and out. Shownu kept adding fingers until he was three fingers in, opening him up. The leader slid his fingers out and took him by his waist again, digging himself into the younger’s backside with one firm thrust. At this he arched his back and let out a long moan.

Shownu put one hand under Minhyuk’s back, the other under his ass, and picked him up with relative ease. As if he weighed nothing more than a child. He laid his head on his leader’s shoulder as he proceeded to carry him. But his back quickly met the cold, hard closet against which he was pushed. Shownu let the hand behind Minhyuk’s back go and gave him a hard slap on the ass.

‘’Now make daddy proud.’’ Minhyuk felt Shownu’s warm, husky voice in his neck.

‘’Hold on tight, baby boy.’’ Was the only warning he received. He quickly threw his arms around his elder’s neck before the first thrust shot up is body. As soon as Shownu got the taste, he quickened his pace making his thrust more and more violent. With his free hand he rubbed Minhyuk’s length, making sure he got his fair share too.

He looked in front of him and met his own eyes in the mirror on the wall opposite him. He watched Shownu’s back muscles work, writhe, tense up and loosen, all in mechanical movement. The leader’s torso obscured him from view. Only his legs around his hyung’s waist, his arms around the neck and a head of blond hair next to the neck were visible. His limbs looked like toothpicks compared to Shownu’s huge build, his hair going up and down with each thrust. No words were exchanged but his whimpering and Shownu’s low grunts. A gleam of sweat glistened on Shownu’s back and arms.

After a couple of hard, fast rubs Minhyuk came onto Shownu’s abs with a loud cry. The younger boy couldn’t take the pounding anymore but luckily, Shownu too found his release. He didn’t let go though as he rode out his high and rose up to look in Minhyuk’s eyes again.

‘’Good job baby boy, you held out so well.’’ Shownu murmured and kissed his group member’s soft lips. He held the kiss as he carried Minhyuk back to the bed.

 

* * *

 

Shownu walked to the bathroom to clean himself up.

He walked back to find Minhyuk in the exact same position in which he left him, spread out on the bed, exhausted. He stopped to look at Minhyuk, his hair ruffled and sweat all over his body. As the heat of the moment faded from his body, he felt a bit sorry towards Minhyuk. He couldn’t believe what came over him, how unlike himself he became. Realizing what he just did, he took the younger boy in his arms and put him in a more comfortable position in bed and laid beside Minhyuk, his stomach touching Minhyuk’s back. He put the blanket over the both of them.

‘’Are you okay?’’ He whispered in Minhyuk’s ears. All he got back was a couple of nods. He enveloped himself as much as he could around his team member, wanting to make him feel safe. He held him as tightly as possible, nestling his face into Minhyuk’s neck.

And once again, they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

 


End file.
